


Leather and Mahogany

by Squeakyfingers



Series: Of First Days [1]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyfingers/pseuds/Squeakyfingers
Summary: Drabble. Pilot Tag. Elizabeth feels the weight of her title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First dip into the pool of this fandom (well that sticks to canon). We don't get that first scene of Bess stepping into her new office, so I wrote a drabble for it. R/R and enjoy.

Leather and mahogany were the two things that struck Elizabeth as she entered the bright office of the state department that first day.

The massive mahogany desk, framed by exquisite gold curtains – a bold American flag in the background. 

The empty leather chair waiting for someone to take over, take charge.

In the two months leading up to it, the job had felt more akin to a dream than a reality. The move to DC, the vetting process, no different than any other new post.

Running her hands along the fine leather, tracing the gleaming wood finish, it sank in.

The chair was hers.

-Fin.


End file.
